Augmented reality is the combining of real world data and computer-generated data to create a user environment. Real world data may be collected using any suitable data collection means, such as a camera, microphone, light and/or heat detector, or any other detection mechanism. This data may then be processed and combined with computer generated data to create the user environment. One of the most common forms of augmented reality is the use of live video images captured with a camera that are processed and augmented with computer-generated graphics or other images. The resulting augmented video images are then presented to a user through a user interface, such as a video monitor. Augmented reality can be used in video games, mapping, navigation, advertising, architecture visualization, and numerous other applications.
Live video images captured for augmented reality use may be images of the physical environment surrounding the user. This allows a user to interact with a virtual reality environment while still interacting with the actual physical environment around the user. A limitation of the current technology used to implement augmented reality is the images presented to a user may not actually reflect the viewpoint of the user because these images do not take into account the actual position of the user in the physical environment.